He Is My Brother
by alineshysie
Summary: Apa yang akan sakura lakukan? Jika memiliki kakak imut bin kawaii seperti naruto? Posesif? Protektif? Lalu bagaimana dengan sasu-teme yang diam-diam menyukai naruto? /Yaoi, BL/Sasunaru/ RnR Please/chap 3 update/DISCONNECTED/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pairing : Sasunaru, Leesaku**

 **Warning : Yaoi, BL, Aneh, Gaje, Berantakan, Typo(s)**

 **RnR**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

 **.ABC.**

 **KEDIAMAN HARUNO**

"tadaima" ucap sebuah suara lembut, sakura yang mendengar itu langsung berlari kepintu depan.

KRIET

"naru-nii-chan! Okaeri" sakura langsung menabrakan tubuhnya, pada seorang remaja berambut pirang yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"hmm, nii-chan darimana saja?"

"nii-chan kerja sakura-chan"

"ya, tapi kenapa tidak pulang dulu?"

"tadi kafenya ramai, oya mana kaa-san?"

"kaa-san masih dikantor, nii-chan mandi saja dulu aku akan menyiapkan makanan"

"baiklah"

 **.ABC.**

 **RUANG MAKAN**

"nii-chan?"

"hmm"

"apa nii-chan punya uang?"

"uang untuk apa sakura-chan?"

"aku belum membeli buku pelajaran baru nii-chan, dan kaa-san gajian masih 3 minggu lagi"

"hmm nii-chan belum gajian sakura, tapi 4 hari lagi nii-chan gajian"

"benarkah?"

"kau masih bisa menunggu 4 hari lagi kan?"

"ya, nii-chan. Terimakasih"

"hmm, aku keatas dulu ya. Tugas ku belum selesai"

"okee nii-chan"

 **.ABC.**

 **Author POV**

Haruno naruto, anak sulung keluarga haruno. Dia memiliki rambut pirang, mata bewarna biru, 3 pasang garis halus dikedua pipi chubbynya. Naruto memiliki kulit tan yang mulus. Naruto berumur 18 tahun dia kelas 3 SMA.

Dia merupakan anak yang populer disekolahnya, walaupun naruto bukan berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya. Mereka menyukai naruto karena dia pintar, baik, ramah, imut dan hmm menggemaskan.

Haruno sakura, anak bungsu keluarga haruno. Dia berambut soft pink, dengan sepasang mata emerald dan kulit putih mulus. Sakura berumur 16 tahun dia kelas 1 SMA.

Sakura merupakan anak yang keras kepala, pintar berkelahi, baik, pintar dan sangat menyayangi naruto. Selalu kesal melihat FC naruto yang berlebihan pada naruto. Dia selalu takut kakaknya yang imut itu akan diambil oleh orang lain.

 **Author POV END**

 **.ABC.**

 **SKIP**

"tadaima"

"okaeri kaa-san, kenapa kaa-san baru pulang? ini sudah jam 11"

"maaf sakura-chan, kaa-san lembur"

"kenapa tidak menelponku?"

"pekerjaan kaa-san banyak sekali dikantor"

"baiklah, kaa-san sudah makan? Kalau belum aku akan menghangatkan makanan"

"tak usah sakura, kaa-san sudah makan. Mana nii-chan-mu?"

"nii-chan sudah tidur kaa-san, dia pasti lelah"

"hmm, baiklah kalau begitu. Kau tidurlah sudah malam"

"ha'i kaa-san" sakura langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

'haruno mebuki' ibu dari naruto dan sakura, tengah berjalan kekamar putra sulungnya.

KRIET

Dengan hati-hati mebuki duduk dipinggir tempat tidur naruto, dan perlahan mengelus kepala naruto.

"maafkan kaa-san ne naru, karena kaa-san kau menjadi susah. Coba saja kaa-san bisa berbuat lebih, mungkin kau tidak perlu bekerja seperti ini"

"apa kau lelah sayang? Maafkan kaa-san, tidak seharusnya kau melakukan ini untuk kaa-san dan sakura"

"terimakasih, sudah mengizinkanku menjadi ibumu. Kaa-san menyayangimu"

Air mata mebuki jatuh begitu saja, mengingat naruto yang bekerja untuk membantunya. Mebuki dengan cepat menghapus air matanya dan mengecup kening naruto, lalu beranjak pergi.

Tanpa diketahuinya, saat dia pergi naruto membuka kedua matanya.

TES

TES

TES

'kaa-san tak pernah menyusahkanku, terimakasih sudah menjaga ku selama ini'

 **.ABC.**

"nghh... hoaammm jam berapa ini?" naruto terbangun dari tidur dan melihat kearah jam weker yang ada diatas meja belajarnya.

"hmm jam 7.. hoamm masih jam 7 ternyata, lebih baik aku tidur lagi"

'jam 7'

'jam7'

'ya jam 7, aku masuk jam 8'

'jam 7'

3 MENIT

5 MENIT

7 MEN

"ASTAGA AKU SUDAH TERLAMBAT DATTEBAYO!" naruto langsung meloncat dari tempat tidur dan berlari kekamar mandi.

Sakura dan mebuki yang mendengar teriakan naruto hanya tertawa geli.

.

.

15 MENIT KEMUDIAN

"ohayou nii-chan" sapa sakura ceria.

"ck, kenapa kalian tidak membangunkanku?" naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya sebal.

"kyaaa kawaii" sakura langsung berlari kearah naruto dan mencubit pipi kakaknya ini, sakura memang senang sekali menistai pipi kakaknya ini.

"akkhhh" teriak naruto dengan lebaynya, sakura hanya memutarkan kedua matanya melihat kelakuan lebay kakaknya ini.

"lihat kaa-san, dia sering menyiksaku seperti itu" rajuk naruto sambil memeluk lengan ibunya. Mebuki hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan manja anak sulungnya.

Mebuki mengelus lembut kepala naruto, naruto hanya menjulurkan lidahnya pada sakura. Sedangkan sakura hanya menatap jengah naruto yang manja.

"sudah-sudah, sarapan dulu. Nanti kalian terlambat"

"ha'i kaa-san"

 **SKIP**

"aku pergi dulu kaa-san"

"hati-hati ya naru" mebuki mencium kening naruto.

Naruto pun berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan sakura yang berteriak memanggilnya.

"nii-chan! Nii-chan tunggu!" teriak sakura sambil berlari kearah naruto.

"hosh..hosh.. baka! Kenapa kau tidak menungguku!" sakura langsung menjitak kepala pirang naruto.

"ya! Kenapa kau memukulku begitu adik kurang ajar?!"

"nii-chan yang mulai duluan!"

"ck, terserah padamu!" naruto langsung berjalan duluan, sakura terkikik melihat kakaknya. Pasti saat ini kakak imutnya itu tengah merajuk padanya.

"kenapa kau tidak berangkat bersama pacar mu itu?"

"oh, lee-senpai sudah pergi duluan" ucap sakura malu-malu.

Naruto hanya memutar kedua matanya malas dan berjalan duluan sambil memasukkan tangannya disaku celananya.

"aku heran, kenapa kau mau berpacaran dengan orang seperti itu" ucap naruto tanpa menyadari aura pekat yang tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuh sakura.

"apa kau bilang?" ucap sakura datar.

"aku heran, kenapa kau mau berpacaran dengan orang seperti itu" naruto kembali mengulang perkataannya tadi, belum menyadari aura membunuh sakura.

Sakura langsung berlari dan menendang naruto hingga naruto jatuh tersungkur.

"aakkhh ittai.. apa yang kau lakukan ha?!"

"jangan sekali-kali mengejek kekasihku itu" bisik sakura dingin ditelinga naruto. Naruto hanya diam namun sakura dapat melihat keringat yang mengalir dari kening kakaknya.

"dan jangan lupa, dia itu sahabatmu!"

"eheheh" naruto hanya tertawa garing dengan keringat yang semakin banyak menetes di pelipisnya.

"nah, ayo nii-chan kita tebarkan semangat masa muda" sakura langsung memeluk leher naruto dan menyeret naruto kesekolah mereka, sambil tersenyum lebar sepanjang jalan. Orang-orang yang melihat itu hanya merinding.

'a-astaga, kami-sama apa salahku hingga engkau membuat adikku seperti ini? Apa adikku sudah tertular pacarnya yang aneh itu? Ta-tapi kan si aneh itu sahabatku? Huwee bagaimana ini? Astaga apa aku harus memisahkan mereka? Tidak-tidak setidaknya, lee menjaga sakura dengan baik. Huwee malangnya nasibku' inner naruto, sambil melirik sakura yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

 **.ABC.**

 **KONOHA GAKUEN**

'kyaa naru-chan'

'naru-chaaannn'

Dan masih banyak lagi teriakan-teriakan yang didengar sakura dan naruto. Sakura yang melihat hal itu langsung memeluk lengan naruto manja, dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada FC naruto yang menatapnya iri.

"astaga sakura, berhentilah bersikap kekanakan seperti ini"

"ck, apa nii-chan mau digoda seperti itu haa?! Oh, apa nii-chan senang?!"

"siapa yang menggoda? Mereka hanya menyapa sakura, sudahlah nii-chan mau kekelas"

"yayaya"

.

.

 **KELAS NARUTO**

 **XII.1**

Naruto langsung masuk kekelasnya namun baru beberapa langkah masuk tiba-tiba saja ada yang memeluknya.

BRUK

"huweeee, naru-chaannnnn penyelamat jiwaku, kenapa kau baru datang?" ucap kiba lebay sambil memeluk naruto erat, naruto berusaha melepaskan pelukan maut kiba.

"le-lepaskan kiba, ses-sesak.." murid lain yang melihat adegan itu hanya menatap kiba jengah.

"ehehe, maafkan aku naru-chan"

"kau belum membuat tugasmu lagi?" tanya naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"hehehe, kau tau saja. Pinjam ya naru" ucap kiba dengan tatapan anjing terbuang.

"hmm yasudah" naruto langsung berjalan kekursinya, membuka tasnya dan mau mengambil buku tugasnya.

Namun sebelum tangannya berhasil mengambil buku tugasnya, seseorang sudah menahan lengannya.

"tidak untuk kali ini naru" ucap shikamaru tegas.

"ya! Apa-apaan kau nanas?" teriak kiba tidak terima.

"kau terlalu bergantung pada naruto, puppy! Jangan pinjamkan dia naru"

"kembalikan shika!" teriak kiba gusar.

Shikamaru hanya diam dan mengambil buku tugas naruto, dia langsung duduk dibangkunya dan memasukkan buku naruto kedalam tasnya. Tak menghiraukan wajah memelas kiba, naruto angkat bahu dan duduk dibangkunya sambil menyapa 'sasuke' teman sebangkunya.

.

.

"ohayou" ucap seorang guru dengan wajah aneh.

"ohayou oro-sensei"

"ayo kumpulkan tugas kalian" ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Mereka semua berdiri dan mengumpulkan tugas mereka kecuali kiba yang hanya membatu dibangkunya.

"apa ada yang tidak buat tugas?" tanyanya dengan seringaian yang semakin lebar.

!

* * *

Ini fic pertama Aline, Mohon review-nya senpai..

Semakin banyak review..

Semakin cepat Aline update ㈳3

Aline benar-benar butuh review-nya senpai..

Mohon bantuan dan bimbingannya ㈴2


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimito

Rated : T

Pairing : Sasunaru, Leesaku

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Aneh, Gaje, Berantakan, Typo(s)

RnR

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

" _Apa ada yang tidak buat tugas?" Tanyanya dengan seringaian yang semakin lebar._

 _!_

 **.DEF.**

"Sa-saya Sensei." Ucap Kiba gugup sambil mengangkat tangannya. Seringaian Orochimaru bertambah lebar melihat itu.

"Kau tau, apa hukumannya kan Inuzuka-sama?" Tanya Orochimaru, sambil menyeringai keji.

GLUP

"Y-ya Sensei." Kiba semakin gugup melihat seringaian Orochimaru.

"CEPAT PERGI!" Teriak Orochimaru. Murid lain yang melihat itu hanya tertawa.

"Tertawa, eh? Apa kalian mau membantunya membersihkan kamar mandi?!" Ucap Orochimaru penuh penekanan. Semua murid hanya menggeleng patah-patah.

"Baiklah, aku berikan tugas. Tugas ini, dikerjakan dengan teman sebangkumu." Orochimaru menuliskan sesuatu dipapan tulis.

"Nah, kerjakan. Aku keluar dulu, ada urusan penting." Orochimaru langsung berjalan keluar.

"Ha'i Sensei." Jawab mereka patuh.

 **SKIP**

"Hey miskin! Minggir kau, aku ingin 1 kelompok dengan Sasuke-kun." Ucap seorang anak perempuan yang memiliki rambut pirang dengan gaya ponytail. Murid lain yang mendengar itu hanya melotot kearah wanita yang diketahui bernama 'Namikaze Ino' itu.

Naruto hanya menatap datar Ino, dan berdiri dari bangkunya. Berjalan menuju bangku Ino. Karin yang merupakan teman 1 bangku Ino merasa sangat senang kalau Naruto akan duduk disebelahnya.

Belum sempat Ino mendudukkan tubuhnya dibangku Naruto, Sasuke sudah menarik bangku itu..

"Berani kau duduk disitu, kupastikan kau tak akan merasakan indahnya hidup ini." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada rendah + deathglare yang ditujukannya pada Ino.

"Ahhh, Sasuke-kun aku mau duduk dengan Sasuke-kun~" Jawab Ino dengan nada manja, dan hampir membuat semua yang ada disana muntah berjamaah.

"Pergi kau!" Desis Sasuke menyeramkan.

"Ck, Sasuke-kun jahat." Ino langsung pergi dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Naruto langsung berdiri dari bangku Ino tanpa memperdulikan tatapan membunuh dari Ino.

.

.

 **JAM ISTIRAHAT**

 **KRINGGGGGG**

"Kalian sudah siap Naru?" Tanya Shikamaru pada Naruto yang tengah duduk diam dibangkunya.

"Kami sudah selesai daritadi Shika." Jawab Naruto.

"Sini, aku kumpulkan. Kau tidak kekantin?" Shikamaru pun mengambil tugas milik Sasunaru.

"Tidak, aku ada tugas tambahan dari Kakashi-sensei." Jawab Naruto sambil menyusun bukunya.

"Hmm tugas apa itu Naru?" Tanya Neji kepo.

"Kakashi-sensei, memintaku mewawancarai salah 1 mahasiswa yang bekerja part-time sepertiku."

"Oh, begitu. Butuh bantuan?" Gaara mencoba membantu sahabatnya ini.

"Hahaha, tidak usah Gaara. Aku bisa sendiri, baiklah aku pergi dulu yaa. Kau makan bersama mereka saja ya Teme." Naruto langsung pergi sambil membawa sebuah buku catatan kecil.

"Haah, Naruto itu semangat sekali ya."

"Kau benar Neji, aku benar-benar salut dengannya." Sahut Lee yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Aku merasa senang memiliki sahabat seperti dia." Ucap Gaara sambil menatap punggung Naruto yang menjauh.

"Kau benar Gaara."

Mereka terus ngobrol tentang Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke? Dia hanya bisa termenung memikirkan Dobe Kesayangannya.

Dobe Kesayangan? Ya selama ini, sasuke menyukai, menyayangi, mencintai, sahabat pirangnya itu. Namun dia terlalu takut mengungkapkannya.

.

Konoha Gakuen, SMA yang berdiri disebuah tanah dengan luas 9 hektar, disana juga ada bangunan dari SMP, SMA, dan UNIVERSITAS. Pemiliknya adalah keluarga Namikaze.

.

.

 **.DEF.**

 **.**

 **KONOHA UNIVERSITY**

"Lihat.. lihat itu Naru-chan!" Teriak Deidara histeris saat melihat Naruto yang berjalan memasuki area kampus mereka.

"Kyaaa, kau benar Dei." Teriak Konan dengan berbinar-binar.

"Wahh, kau benar Dei. Lihat betapa sexy-nya dia." Ucap Pein sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya.

'Dasar mesum.' Inner Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, Nagato, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu dan Konan.

"Memangnya dia siapa?" Tanya Kyuubi bingung. Mereka yang melihat itu hanya melotot kearah Kyuubi yang hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Ka-kau tidak ke-kenal dia?" Tanya Itachi tidak percaya. Kyuubi hanya menggeleng pelan mendengar pertanyaan itachi.

"Dia itu murid konoha gakuen, kelas 3. Dia itu juara umum di konoha gakuen, dan dia itu sangat populer. Dia itu begitu imut, lihat wajahnya saja seperti perempuan. Dia juga anak yang mandiri, aku dengar dia itu bekerja part time." Ucap Deidara panjang lebar dengan wajah serius.

"Darimana kau tau semua itu?" Tanya Kyuubi bingung.

"Hehehe, kau tidak tau ya, kami ini FC Naruto, tau." Deidara, Konan dan Tobi langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berwarna silver.

"Apa itu Dei?" Tanya Kisame.

"Ini, kartu tanda pengenal. Kartu ini, hanya dimiliki FC Naruto saja. Yaah, walaupun Naruto sendiri tidak tau kalau dia itu memiliki FC."

"Dia tidak tau?" Tanya Nagato sangsi.

"Tidak, Naruto itu polos. Dia hanya pintar dipelajaran, namun dikehidupan sehari-hari dia itu sangat polos."

"Apa benar ada orang yang seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja ada Kyuu." Ucap Konan sambil memainkan handphone-nya.

.

.

"A-ano permisi Senpai. Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Sebuah suara lembut menyapa gendang telinga mereka yang sedari tadi asyik bercerita. Mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah suara yang mereka dengar.

"Na-naruto?" Panggil Itachi gugup.

'SHIT! Dia cantik sekali.' Inner mereka semua kecuali, Deidara, Konan dan Tobi yang menatap naruto berbinar-binar.

"Ah maaf, perkenalkan aku Haruno Naruto kelas XII.1." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, dengan cepat mereka menjabat tangan Naruto satu per satu.

"Ada perlu apa Naru?" Tanya Sasori.

"Ah, begini Sasori-Senpai. Aku ada tugas, untuk mewawancarai mahasiswa yang bekerja part time sepertiku, apa salah 1 dari Senpai ada yang part time? Dari tadi aku bertanya, tidak ada yang bekerja part time." Ucap Naruto sambil menyeka keringat yang ada dipelipisnya. Mereka yang mendengar itu hanya tersentak termasuk Sasori yang bertanya.

'Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Deidara, dia bekerja part time. Benar-benar anak yang hebat.' Batin mereka semua kagum, terkecuali Deidara, Konan, dan Tobi yang hanya terdiam.

"Maaf Naru, tapi kami tidak ada yang part time." Ucap Tobi pelan.

"Ah, souka? Baiklah kalau begitu, terimakasih Senpai. Aku pergi dulu ya Senpai." Naruto tersenyum dan langsung beranjak pergi mencoba untuk menutupi kekecewaanya.

"Tunggu Naru!" tiba-tiba saja Hidan memanggil Naruto.

"Ada apa Senpai?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku bekerja part time, kapan kita mulai wawancaranya?" Ucap Hidan sambil menatap lurus Naruto.

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya Naruto berbinar. Hidan hanya mengangguk kecil, Naruto langsung berlari dan memeluk Hidan erat.

"Arigatou-senpai!" Teriak Naruto. Semua yang ada disana hanya melotot sedangkan Hidan menyeringai senang.

'Demi Janshin-sama, ini hari keberuntunganku.' Batin Hidan lebay.

'Brengsek kau Hidan!' Inner Deidara, Konan dan Tobi dengan aura hitam disekitar tubuh mereka.

"Ah, ma-maaf Senpai. Aku ha-hanya senang, apa senpai kosong setelah ini?" Ucap Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku kosong Naru." Jawab Hidan tenang, padahal dalam hati dia sangat senang.

"Apa kau tidak masuk setelah ini Naru?"

"Tidak Nagato-senpai, gurunya tidak ada jadi kami boleh pulang setelah ini."

"Baiklah"

"Yosh.. ayo kita mulai.." Ucap Naruto semangat.

 **.DEF.**

 **.**

 **KELAS NARUTO**

 **XII.1**

"Kau darimana saja Dobe?"

"Aku dari kampus sebelah Teme, memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak pulang? Kan tadi aku sudah bilang." Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang hanya tinggal sendirian dikelas.

"Aku menunggumu, ayo kita pulang." Sasuke langsung menggandeng tangan mungil Naruto, wajah Naruto memerah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dari Sasuke.

.

"Ayo masuk." Sasuke membukakan pintu mobilnya dan menyuruh Naruto masuk.

"Kau mau pulang kerumah Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke, pada Naruto yang memejamkan matanya.

"Ya Teme." Jawab Naruto tanpa membuka matanya.

"Hn."

 **.**

 **SKIP**

"Terimakasih ya Teme." Naruto turun dari mobil Sasuke dan tersenyum manis kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mematung melihat senyuman Naruto. "Dobe?" Panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hmm?" Naruto yang sudah turun pun kembali melihat kebelakang.

"Sini." Sasuke pun memberikan isyarat agar Naruto mendekatinya. Naruto pun memasukkan setengah badannya dari jendela mobil Sasuke dan..

CUP

Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto lembut. "Ak-aku pulang dulu." Ucap Sasuke gugup. Naruto langsung kembali berdiri dan tersenyum kikuk dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"Ya, ha-hati-hati." Balas Naruto tak kalah gugup. Sasuke langsung melajukan mobilnya dan meninggalkan kediaman Haruno.

.

.

 **Sasuke POV**

Astaga.. bagaimana jika Dobe membenciku?

Ah, sial. Aku bodoh sekali!

Bagaimana jika dia tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi?

Sial! Kami-sama, semoga dia tidak membenciku.

Semakin lama, aku tidak bisa menahannya.

Aku harus mengungkapkannya!

Ya! Harus mengungkapkannya!

Aku bisa pindah sekolah jika dia menolakku!

Atau aku bisa pindah keluar Jepang!

Yang penting harus kuungkapkan dulu!

Harus!

 **Sasuke END POV**

Sasuke bertekad dalam hati untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini dia pendam.

* * *

RnR please :)

Makasih buat yang udah review :)

Bantu Aline ya Senpai :)


End file.
